


Bang Bang

by txmlinsonw



Series: Song Drabbles and One Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Good girls, Lieutenant - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Song Drabble, Songfic, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: All over you.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much inspired by Bang Bang, from Jessie J ft Ariana Grande and Nicky Minaj. It just mentioned a bat and I was drowning in it. Hope you like it!

Working for Negan was hard, harder when he kept staring at your thighs and other... significant parts. Being his lieutenant was somehow a dream job. It would keep your pants on as you wanted them to be and gave you the privilege to earn points and get out of The Sanctuary from time to time.

 

Fact was you loved Negan's eyes lingering across your body when you walked. You knew what you had, and you knew you could send him overdrive if you wanted to. You just weren't into the whole wives thing.

 

Even when you didn't seem to give his looks any answers, he kept looking at you like that, specially when you killed someone for not doing their job for The Sanctuary. Like if he needed to have you right there.

 

And of course he did. He was far beyond stressed, you could see that by the way his shoulders looked. And you would lie if you said you weren't stressed too. Maybe you both needed a little relieve. 

 

That's what you kept saying to yourself as you seated next to Negan, who had called for a meeting. As soon as you arrived you felt his eyes on you, now having him so close you realized just how intriguing and somehow mesmerizing he was.

 

The meeting started. Negan talked about the communities you all held, and what the plan was this month with all that he knew was going on in Alexandria. As some of the other lieutenants talked, you moved your legs a bit until his and your knees were touching. You noticed how he bit his lip.

 

Then you made your next move. Your hand started moving below the table, taking care not to be seen as you placed it on his thigh, making the fearless leader flinch a little. You moved your right hand slowly, making your way to his crotch and noticing how his breathing pace had speeded up. You moved in little circles, massaging him and feeling how hard he already was. You went to his zipper and pretended to intend to zip it off.

 

Then you suddenly stopped. You moved your hand away from him and pretended to listen to the debate being held in front of you. Negan coughed to recompose himself, moving in his seat to try and get comfortable. But he couldn't now, not with the hard on he had in his pants.

 

Once the meeting went to an end, Negan told you all you could go keep doing what you had to do. Everyone started leaving the room, but you stayed right there in your seat as he looked at you with a little smirk. As the last person exited the room, you looked at him. A little smile appearing on your lips.

 

You had this controlled.

 

"Well that," he said as he looked at your lips for a second. "Was very fucking unexpected, doll."

 

He had never called you that. There were little times he would talk to you, and all of them were because of the job. And he would always call you by your name. 

 

But you clearly liked it as you blushed.

 

"Had to do something about those looks you've been giving me" you said, making him smirk.

 

"Finally. I've been staring to that ass and waiting for you to ask me to screw your brains out for months, sweetheart." He said. You smiled, then stood from your seat and walked to be behind him.

 

"You've been very stressed lately" you mumbled as you placed your hands on his shoulders, making him lick his lips in want. The sexual tension in the room could've been touched as you leaned a bit, your mouth now next to his ear. "I think you need a good girl to blow your mind." you mumbled, noticing how he closed his eyes with lust.

 

"I'm guessing you are up to helping me, then?" He asked as you moved your hands slowly on his shoulders. He wasn't used to not being in control, and actually he kind of liked it.

 

"Of course I am. You can swing your bat as much as you want" as soon as you finished that sentence he stood up and a second later, you were pinned against the wall.

 

His eyes met yours, never had seen them from so close. Your heart was beating rapidly.

 

"I don't think you know just how fucked you are about to get" he mumbled, his voice tones lower and his pupils dilated.

 

"Do it. I want it all over me." 

 

And there you knew... you couldn't go back.


End file.
